Missing the Gone One
by putraerae
Summary: Alan dan Ronald adalah teman sejak masa kecil. Ketika Ronald pergi, Alan hanya bisa merindukannya


Note: Alan & Ronald disini dianggap seumuran

Warning: AU, Abal, OOC*mungkin, gaje, ada kekerasannya sedikit, typo, judul (mungkin) ga nyambung

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Tobo

* * *

><p>Seorang pria berumur sekitar 20 tahunan duduk termenung di bangku taman kota. Ia memiliki rambut coklat tua dan mata hijau. Ia juga memakai kacamata dan kemeja hitam. Ya, iya hanya kelihatan normal, karena disebelahnya terdapat pisau daging yang memiliki bilah yang panjang. Sungguh…abnormal. Untuk apa pisau daging seperti itu? Untuk apa orang serapih itu membawa benda aneh itu?<p>

Terlihat sebuah tanda nama di dadanya. Tertulis disana 'Alan Humphries'. Ya, sekarang, kita sudah mengetahui nama orang yang 'normal' tadi. Dia terdengar sedang mendesah. Tidak, tentu saja tanpa ada orang disekitarnya.

"Hhh, aku merindukannya." Katanya sambil memainkan kertas yang terdapat di tangannya.

Dia mengambil selembar foto dari saku—kemeja—nya. Terdapat dia sedang merangkul seseorang di dalam foto itu. Mereka terlihat sangat senang. Orang yang dirangkul oleh Alan sepertinya orang yang ceria. Ia memiliki rambut pirang, mata hijau—persis seperti Alan—kacamata yang dipakai oleh anak muda zaman sekarang, dan baju yang sama seperti Alan. Dan yang membuat orang tersebut terlihat se'normal' Alan adalah…ia membawa mesin pemotong rumput. Coba bayangkan, orang berkemeja rapi, bersepatu _keds _putih, berjalan di tengah kota dengan membawa mesin pemotong rumput. Apa itu normal? Tentu saja tidak!

"Ronnie, aku merindukanmu…" Gumam Alan. Sudah jelas, berarti orang-berambut-pirang yang berada di dalam foto tersebut adalah Ronnie yang disebutkan Alan.

Alan membalik foto tersebut. Terdapat tulisan yang cukup rapi.

"_Untuk Alan, teman baikku._

_Aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Walaupun kita terpisah, kita tetap berteman ya! Tolong jangan bersedih karena kita tidak dapat bersama lagi, walaupun kita telah bersama sejak kita berumur 9 tahun._

_Salam,_

_Ronald Knox"_

Behitulah isi tulisan tersebut. Alan berusaha untuk menahan air mata, tapi terlambat. Air mata sudah mengalir deras ke pipinya.

Saat itu, Alan, seorang siswa—anggap saja—kelas 4 SD sedang berlari di lorong. Ia takut dimarahi oleh Sebastian sensei—guru yang akan mengajar jam pertama kelasnya.

"BRUK!" Alan tak sengaja menabrak seorang senpainya. Ia terjatuh, dan buku-buku yang dibawanya menimpa kaki senpai tersebut.

"Aaargh…" Raung Alan penuh kesakitan.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan terhadap orang yang menggangguku?" Kata anak tersebut mengepalkan tinjunya—yang bisa dibilang cukup kuat.

"Ma…maafkan aku s…ss…senpai!" Kata Alan sambil membungkuk. Namun, anak tersebut tetap mengepalkan tinjunya, bersiap memberi pembalasan kepada Alan.

"HENTIKAN PERBUATANMU!" Teriak Ronald Knox, berlari ke arah Alan. Ia menuntun Alan untuk berdiri, lalu berusaha membalas tinjuan anak tersebut. Tinju Ronald—entah karena keberuntungan atau apapun itu—berhasil mengenai perut senpai tersebut. Lalu Ronald dan Alan pun berlari tanpa berani melihat kearah belakang. Nafas Alan terengah-engah. Ia lupa terhadap penyakitnya, yang dapat membuatnya lemah.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Ronald. Ia berhenti berlari, lalu membantu Alan yang terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Alan berbohong. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Jangan berbohong! Biar kubawa kau ke UKS."

Alan tak bisa menolak lagi. Ronald segera membawa Alan ke UKS.

Di UKS, mereka berbincang-bincang. Tentu saja akan menjadi waktu yang membosankan jika mereka hanya berdiam diri.

"Namaku Ronald. Kau siapa?" Ronald memulai percakapan antara mereka.

"Aku Alan. Salam kenal." Kata Alan sambil tersenyum.

Sejak saat itu mereka bersama—hidup ataupun ketika mati. Mereka berdua memilih jalan yang sama. Menjadi shinigami setelah kematian mereka yang tragis.

"Ronnie. Kau shinigami! Mengapa…mengapa kau harus pergi? Pergi benar-benar menghilang…seperti uap." Kata Alan lirih. Ia memasukan kembali foto tersebut. Lalu ia tertidur di bangku taman tersebut.

"Alan…Alan…" Kata seseorang sambil mengguncang-guncang Alan.

"Ron…Ronald? Bagaimana kau bias hidup kembali? Kau kan sudah pergi! Aku menyaksikannya sendiri." Kata Alan setengah mengigau. Ya, dia masih ingat saat dia melihat pertarungan sengit antara Ronald dan Claude—iblis bermata emas sialan itu.

"Tidak, ini aku, Eric Slingby. Aku akan menjadi partnermu setelah kepergian…yah, partner terdahulumu." Kata Eric sambil membantu Alan berdiri.

"Ayo, William senpai sudah menunggu paperwork dari kita!" Tambahnya sambil menarik lengan Alan. Alan hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan melupakanmu, Ronald! Tapi aku akan berusaha ceria seperti dahulu." Batin Alan sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Ya, akhirnya selesai juga fanfict ngaco ini. Haha xD Ini pertama kalinya Rae nulis di bagian anime xp Agak abal juga, cuma 2 jam bikinnya. Tadinya mau bikin ada romancenya, tapi…ini bulan puasa u,u<p>

Oh, ya, kenapa Rae bikin character utamanya Ronald sama Alan? Karena…mereka sama-sama cakep xD Tapi, Alan mendingan sama Eric sih, biar Ronaldnya sama Rae *Ronaldmerinding *Raedeathglare

Ya sudahlah, REVIEW PLEASE! :D *puppyeyes


End file.
